camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Madeleine Perthshire
Personality This is the type of girl you do not want to anger. She is hot-tempered and never thinks before she acts. She is normally as callous as a person can get, and doesn't make friends to often. She would not hesitate to attack, and normally keeps her nonchalant demeanor in tact when fighting. She does pull the odd joke in which her dry humor dwells, but that is quite rare. When fighting, Madeline is very lethal and has crazy, intense relaxes, meaning she is even that much more of a great fighter! Watch your back around her, or you might loose your head. Appearance Madeline has long scarlet hair and ashen eyes that sometimes turn different colors. Her pallid, moonlike skin gives her the appearance that she just might be dead. She normally wears a black leather suit when fighting, and her normal lesiure attire is only consiting of blacks, whites, and greys. She is a quite lofty for a sixteen year old girl, reaching the height of about 5'6 and she is very lean and supple. History When Helena and Thanatos met in a park, while they were both jogging, and started getting to know each other right away. Helena was a very shy woman, and socially awkward for that manner, but him on the other hand was quite the flirt. She liked to painted, sketch, doodle. You name it, she did it, and Thanatosloved to watch her. She would have her whole house scattered with pictures she made and famous art, mostly consiting of Thanatos's favourites. Madeline, born later on with a shock of red curls, came into the world with a cry out for her mother. Swaddled in fine silk that was a gift from her father, Madeline was swept off into another room just as a man suddenly brushed into the room. She was to young to understand, but the man whispered something to the sickly form of her mother, clutching her pale hand before placing a single kiss upon the now cold flesh -- the woman had died from maternal mortality (death by severe bleeding). The infant cried and cried for parental guardian to hold her, but she was placed in a bed with a few other babies in the room. The nurse gazed down at her with a look of pity and then leaned down, brushing her lips over the shock of red hair before vanishing into another room. There Madeline laid, for hours, crying and calling out for her mother that was no longer alive to care for her, and a father that had fled to Zeus knows where, until a woman, wrinkled with age came to pick her up and bring her home. And this woman was called Ophelia, who had gotten a call from the hospital since she was the only person in her family that was alive because the father was out of the picture, but her name soon shifted into "grandmother". Living in France was no issue for Madeline, being raised in a home that spoke fluent French helped. The only time she would ever speak her second language -- English -- would be with grandmother. Franch was mainly used when school came around, although she only spoke to teachers and ignored all other beings, including the other children. With a bit effort form the ADHD she had been diagnosed with, Maddie moved along in school. As soon as she hit the age of ten, things started going wierd for her. Grandmother was growing ill with cancer and she was never allowed to leave the house without company from a large man named Reaper, that would fight off all the monsters that came around. He was her bodyguard, and he made her train with weapons, even if grandmother would deny a million times that it was only for fun. It was foolish to not realize that he was there to protect her with the big white letters that read "KEEPING GREEKS SAFE FOR OVER A MILLENIA" on the back of his shirt. Reaper was a demi-god too, a son of Athena. He had only said for one year at Camp Half-Blood before he left. Madeline never new this secret though and he never mentioned anything about it. For about three years, this is how they lived, working hard at fighting and learning better English. At school, she was bullied and called a witch for having inhuman eyes that had a tendency to shift colors. One day she grew fed up with all the teasing and tormenting, and picked a fight with a girl that was twice her size. They were both about to jump on eachother before a timid boy about a year younger than her jumped in the middle and told them to stop. The two girls just looked down at him and scowled before walking away. After her grandmother passed away, the same boy that stopped the dispute made his way to her, and tried to explain that she was a demi-god, and that he could smell her from a mile away. He insisted that she joined him on his way back to camp, and after weeks of trying to get her to go, she reluctantly went. Butch had vanished out of the picture, no where to be seen, and she really didn;t seem to mind. She later attained the boy's name, Jack Macree, and on their way she and him were faced by many monsters, nothing major, of course, but nevertheless monsters. With her scythe (that she had found on her bed the day her grandmother died, with a note from her father) and little experience about what the thing was, Jack and her killed it. They were on the run for a few months, hiding in desolate houses and stores, they had found she had her mother's drawing hand and begun to draw pictures everywhere she went. With the shock of walking in on Jack as he had his pants off, furry goat leg's tapping against the ground, she didn't seemed that surprised after seeing the monster. The saytr and demi-god finally found camp and were so glad. With a thick accent and inexperienced about the Greeks, she had to learn to fit in, and that of course, didn't come easy for the sixteen year old. Weapons Madeline owns only one weapon -- a scythe given to her by her father -- that she found on her bed, wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper the day Jack had tried to tell her she was a demi-god. It's beautifully crafted and made of celestial gold with Greek symbols meaning "Reaper" on the smooth blade. Powers * Madeline can materialize a scythe, made up of astral energies when she is not using her own. * She can Shadow Travel for only a very short distance, since she is still learning. * Madeline can see the lifespan of any person, but of course, is forbiddin to speak of it. Relationships Gallery swag18.jpg swag19.jpg swag57.jpg darkscythe.jpg blackviper.jpg|Ichor! Category:Characters